


cold derry nights

by stanleysuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stanlon - Freeform, background reddie, stike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleysuris/pseuds/stanleysuris
Summary: "i-is it weird to like boys?"





	cold derry nights

stanley's point of view 

the roaring sound from the cold wind ran against the walls on the house softly, making me shiver and cuddle down more into my blanket. the hard floor under my back made me feel a little stiff, making me unable to lay still. 

i promised eddie my twin bed for the sleepover because he liked my bed, and he ended up pulling richie up there too. i always feel the slightest bit of guilt when i sleep in my bed when they stay over, i always want my company to have the bed. i was left in the floor with mike to my left, and bill to my right. beverly and ben didn't get to make it, i didn't have any room left on the carpet anyway. 

i can never ever sleep at sleepovers. i honestly don't even know why i bother with them. i'm always scared i'll have a nightmare and wake everyone up, or i'll just do something embarrassing in my sleep. 

plus i always like to watch out on my friends and make sure they sleep okay. i would hate for something bad to happen and not be able to help because i was sleeping. 

mike shifted in his sleep, making me slightly jump from my wandering thoughts. i looked over, and saw he laid there awake staring at the ceiling. 

he sighed and slowly got up, and crept out of the room and softly shut the door behind him. 

his footprints went pass the bathroom from underneath the door, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. 

i waited a few minutes, thinking he may have got up to get water. i didn't hear anything and i started to feel my concern rise. 

i slowly stood up, the rest of the kids in the room silently asleep. 

i gently shut the door behind me, and creeped to my kitchen hoping i wouldn't wake my parents. it was about 2 in the morning, i would be dead if they knew i was awake. 

my anxiety started to rise as i saw mike wasn't in the kitchen, and it was completely dark. the only light came from the moon shining in through the window. 

i looked in the living room, mike still wasn't there.

the back door caught my eye. i looked over, and saw that mike was sitting on the back porch stairs. 

his short dark brown hair was messy, and the moon reflecting on his dark skin. 

i sat there in awe, and pushed the thoughts out of my head. he looked kind of blue, making sadness wipe all over my face.

i slowly walked towards the backdoor and took a deep breath in. i didn't know why i was so nervous; mike and i were close friends and i shouldn't feel anxious around him. 

i opened the door slowly, the cold air smashing into my bare arms and feet. i felt the goosebumps immediately start forming. 

i stepped out, and slowly shut it behind me. 

this made mike's head turn, looking over at me. he gave me a weak smile, and i smiled back while walking over towards him. 

"you alright?" i asked softly, and sat down beside him on the stair. 

"yeah," he said, his brown eyes shining bright in the moonlight. "i just have a lot in my head." 

he looked back down, his fingers picking at eachother on top of his knees to his chest. 

"you can talk to me," i said softly, looking up at him. "i mean if you want to. you don't have to. i'm just here for you mike."

"thanks stanley," he said, not moving his head and still focused on picking at his skin around his nails. 

there was a long silence and surprisingly it wasn't awkward. i liked just sitting here in the cold air with mike, it just felt nice and calm. 

mike looked up at the stars, his eyes almost as bright as them. 

"can i ask you something?" he asked softly, turning to me. 

i nodded, and chewed on my lip. 

"i-is it weird to like boys?" he asked me, his voice cracking slightly. it was a very random question for him to ask me.

"hmm?" i hummed, my eyebrows furrowing at him. 

"nevermind," he said softly, looking back down at his fingers. 

"no it's fine," i said softly, "you mean, like like-like them?" 

he nodded with a sad look on his face. 

"i don't see why you can't," i said, him looking over at me. "i mean, if girls can like them why can't boys too," 

he nodded looking at me. "that's what i was thinking. my grandfather is really against it. i heard him talking about it to someone the other day and i just didn't know if it was just his opinion." 

i nodded. "i don't see what's wrong with it."

there was a little bit of silence. i wanted to ask him if he did, but i was scared. after a few minutes of being paranoid i finally just asked.

"do you like boys?" i asked him, focusing on his facial expressions. 

he shrugged and chewed his lip. "i'm not sure. i'm just really confused about it." he looked up at me. 

i nodded at him. my heart was racing for some odd reason. 

"do you?" he asked, and a cold gust of wind gently brushed over us. 

"i haven't thought about it," i said with a slight shrug. he nodded in return, and looked back down at his fingers. 

there was silence, but again it wasn't awkward. it felt like everything was calm and relaxed. i felt as if i didn't have a care in the world. 

"thank you for listening to me," he said with a slight chuckle. 

"you're welcome," i said with a weak smile.

i got a cold chill, and the goosebumps on my arms rose. 

mike stood up, and grabbed my arm to help me up. his hand was cold but soft.

"it's too cold," he said, "let's go back in." 

i nodded with a smile, and he opened the door slowly. 

the warmth and silence from my home hit us both. i quietly shut the door behind me, and we crept to my bedroom. 

the losers were sound asleep, the room filled with their light breathing and the heater. 

mike and i crept back in our blankets. 

i turned on my side away from mike and towards bill. i shut my eyes, and began to drift off to sleep. 

"thanks again," i heard a whisper behind my back, "goodnight stan the man." 

my eyes opened and i felt my heart flutter. 

"goodnight mike."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm posting so sorry if it isn't that good. and this was written on my on my phone so the auto caps are off, sorry!


End file.
